Fallen Kingdom Wikia
''Fallen Kingdom Fallen Kingdom is a Role-play based group on the Palringo platform. The RP is set in a universe of 'Expanded Mythology' existing in parallel to our current reality (Earth and life on it as you know it . Extended Mythology means under any myth or legend in any belief system or thought could possibly exist in some way or another. The truth about these myths are oft highly distorted when shared by mortals and even the beings themselves who inspire them do not always (Or in the case of this RP, ever) know the complete truth. The titular Fallen Kingdom is known in-universe as a 'Sanctuary'; a place hidden between worlds and outside of the scope of the mundane where Externals can act without violating the Infinity Accord. The Infinity Accord is a set of rules that protect the mortal realms and destroy those that seek their ruin. 'External' is an a term we use to refer to anyone or anything even slightly beyond the normal world. 'Anything' can include: * Sentient Electromagnetic Anomalies * Angels and Demons * Mages * Sprites * Werewolves * whatever The Roleplay focuses on the interactions between different myths and powers as they struggle to manifest their own agendas, doing so either outside of the rules or subtly. Stories of loss, conflict or just maddened genius crashing against each other whilst dealing with a whole array of threats that the average person could not Fathom. The Kingdom itself The Fallen kingdom is a space outside of space. Designed as a catch all, it contains a realm of each plane and each time woven over itself into a tapestry that is its own self sustaining island of a world. There is no limit to the physical space of the Fallen Kingdom, it is its own realm of deserts, forests, lakes, oceans and plains as far as the eye can see. The amount one can access depends on their ability to comprehend space and time, and deliberately attempting to walk to the edge of space will quickly bring an entity to the 'Dark Forest'; the ultimate border of the kingdom. Most of the inhabitants of the Fallen Kingdom make their home in the walls of '''The Dark City'. An imposing and labyrinthine mass of architecture positioned on top of a mountain. The City, like the Kingdom, is infinite, but can be navigated by way of finding signs to lead oneself to where they need to go depending on that location's relative distance to where you are in real-space. To note, the kingdom is only as big as you think it is, and contains everything you know it to contain, but will always manifest a minimum size which allows it to hold all of its major landmarks and a large spread of houses, inns, shops and guard barracks. These Landmarks are: The Palace The Celestial gardens The Library The Dungeon Characters Stuff about characters: link to the character's page. Yeah toast. The World Link to pages dealing with the state of the RP. Like Heaven and Hell, and little tidbits about magic and earth and the Accord. The Fuck do I link things? Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse